Thirsk Mead Hall
The Thirsk Mead Hall or Thirsk is a massive mead hall located on the eastern coast of Lake Fjalding, which is situated on the Felsaad Coast of Solstheim, Morrowind. Thirsk is one of the few Nordic settlements, and was founded by a tribe that strayed away from the Skaal tribe of Nords. By game *Thirsk (Bloodmoon) *Thirsk Mead Hall (Dragonborn) Description Geography The Thirsk Mead Hall is located on the eastern coast of Lake Fjalding, one of the largest lakes on Solstheim. The lake is the source for all sorts of creatures in the area, even the Udyrfrykte, a mystical Troll of unbeknownst powers. The Mead Hall is isolated and is far from other settlements; the closest ones are the Skaal Village in the northern cliffs and the town of Tel Mithryn, on the southern coast. The hall is located on a large opening on the lake and is ripe with the hunt, which is how the Thirsk Nords survive. History Third Era The Thirsk Mead Hall was founded by a sub-section of Skaal Nords that rejected the strict worship of the All-Maker and yearned for the days of a hardy Nord lifestyle found back in their homeland of Skyrim. Traveling southwards, they found an open clearing located on the shores of Lake Fjalding where the Mead Hall is currently located. The foundation of Thirsk Mead Hall is roughly hundred years before the events on Vvardenfell, and several years before the Imperial Simulacrum. The construction of Thirsk resulted in an ancient beast to wake up in anger, the Udyrfrykte lived in an alcove located around Lake Fjalding. The monster arose from his cave and destroyed the Thirsk Mead Hall, bringing the Thirsk Nord numbers down by half. All hope was lost until a powerful sorcerer named Eldrid Ice-Light used his magic to defeat the Udyrfrykte and to seal him in his home. Thirsk was reconstructed in the span of two months, but the work was tiring and tedious.Thirsk, a HistoryThirsk, a History -- RevisedThirsk, a Revised History After completing Thirsk, tension arose between the Thirsk Nords on who should be the leader of the group. Many considered Hrothmund the Red to head Thirsk considering his preexisting seat of leadership, but Drengr Bronze-Helm disagreed and saw himself more capable of being the leader, a sentiment he shared during a feast in Thirsk. Hrothmund reacted by decapitating the man and displaying his head to his fellow nords as a sign of his undisputed leadership. This inspired a new tradition among the nords of Thirsk: anyone could claim leadership of Thirsk Mead Hall so long as they had a prized trophy they could mount and consent from Hrothmund's Spirit. Hrothmund ruled Thirsk for several years but yearned for the days of war and conflict; he could no longer ignore the call of valor. There was news of a mighty wolf that the Nords of the Moesring Mountains called Ondjage, the Fell Wolf. Hrothmund took his axe and traveled to Moesring, to slay this beast. He, however, failed in his mission and was devoured by the Fell Wolf, leaving only his axe in the snow. Enraged and mourning, the Thirsk Tribe traveled to the north to Hrothmund's Bane and slew the creature with their combined strength. That night, the Nords feasted on the wolf's flesh and honored their fallen leader. Amidst the Bloodmoon Prophecy in 3E 427, the Thirsk Mead Hall was prospering, with no signs of the Udyrfrykte for several years. However, a flame erupted from the depths of Lake Fjalding, and the beast emerged from his frozen prison. The Udyrfrykte ransacked the Mead Hall and left very few survivors. Rumors soon spread across Solstheim, reaching as far as the Skaal Village and Fort Frostmoth on the southern shore. A traveler arrived at the ruins of Thirsk and spoke to Svenja Snow-Song, a young Nordic woman of Thirsk. She told the traveler about the recent attack and sent them to the lair of the Udyrfrykte, somewhere around Fjalding. The warrior returned to Thirsk with the heart of the beast and presented it to Svenja; she felt that the warrior was capable of being the new chieftain. She sent the traveler to Hrothmund's Barrow, to communication with the spirit of Hrothmund about the position, only to return with his consent. The traveler would become the New Chieftain of Thirsk. This period would be unrecorded for unknown reasons. Several Chieftains other than the Slayer of the Udyrfrykte would rise and fall throughout the years.Events in "The Mead Hall Massacre" Fourth Era Amidst the Dragon Crisis in 4E 201, the Thirsk Mead Hall came under the control of the Rieklings of Solstheim, the original leader of the Hall, before their squatting was Bujold the Unworthy, who had questionable leadership. During her rule, the Nords did not fight. Instead, they drank their nights away, telling drunken stories. After the Rieklings took the Hall, the Nords escaped to a clearing along the southeastern coast, near the village of Tel Mithryn. A traveler found their little camp, and Bujold asked them to walk with her to Hrothmund's Barrow, located north of the Lake. There, Hrothmund's spirit spoke to Bujold and told her that she is not worthy of the leadership of Thirsk. Despite this, Bujold wanted to continue to rule Thirsk, leaving her fate to the traveler. Her fate was left unknown; some say she continued to rule Thirsk, while others have said that she retaliated and was killed in the process.Events in "Retaking Thirsk" Gallery Thirsk.jpg|Thirsk Mead Hall circa 3E 427. Hrothmund's Axe (Bloodmoon).png|The axe of Hrothmund the Red, the leader of Thirsk. Appearances * * de:Methalle von Thirsk Category:Lore: Morrowind Locations Category:Cities in Morrowind Category:Solstheim Locations